Smart home technology refers to technology which interconnects indoor electronic devices provided with a network function, and monitors and controls the electronic devices.
A user can remotely control the indoor electronic devices using the smart home technology regardless of place or time. For example, the user may control the indoor electronic devices to operate at a desired time at a user's office.
The smart home technology is developing in various ways in recent years with the development of wire and wireless communication networks and the development of user terminal devices. For example, the indoor electronic devices can be controlled using a smartphone, and in particular, can be controlled in an efficient and integrated manner with a smartphone and an indoor hub interworking with each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.